


[Vid] Blue Jeans

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you fit me better than my favorite sweater</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Blue Jeans

**Title:** Blue Jeans

**Fandom:** Fast  & Furious

**Music:** Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey

**Characters/Pairing:** Dom/Brian

**Summary:** _you fit me better than my favorite sweater_

**Warnings:** a bit of violence

 

Comments and kudos are loved!

 

**password:** till the end of time

 

Original entry with download [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/86764.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/79625.html).


End file.
